A multidisciplinary biomedical research program is in progress which involves three principal investigators, a statistician from United Colleges of San Antonio (Incarnate Word College, Our Lady of the Lake University) and three related investigators from Southwest Research Consortium (University of Texas Health Science Center, University of Texas at San Antonio, Southwest Foundation for Research and Education) and twenty-seven students, three of whom are graduate students. The research program encompasses five areas of biomedical interest: lung, smooth muscle, neurochemistry, cancer and molecular biology and cell biology. The program is designed to provide maximum facility for the scientific growth and development of the research capabilities of the faculty and students of the United Colleges of San Antonio (Incarnate Word College, Our Lady of the Lake University, and St. Mary's University). Collaborative research with scientific investigators from the Southwest Research Consortium (University of Texas Health Science Center, University of Texas at San Antonio, and Southwest Foundation for Research and Education) is being undertaken through which the students become familiar with the Ph.D. programs in physiology, pharmacology, biochemistry, biology, and medicine, and research job opportunities available in San Antonio.